the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Télémagino
This is a list of programs broadcast by Télémagino. It also includes programming from its previous names. Programming Current programming * All Hail King Julien (Roi Julian! L'élu des lemurs) (April 17, 2017 – present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (2015 - present) * Bob the Builder (Bob le bricoleur) (September 4, 2017 – present) * Caillou (February 5, 2018 – present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Le village de Dany) (November 6, 2017 – present) * Dinotrux (September 11, 2017 – present) * Dragons: Race to the Edge (Dragons: Par-delà les rives) (July 10, 2017 – present) * Franny's Feet (Franny et les chaussures magiques) (2015 - present) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (En route: Les aventures de Tif et Oh) (July 30, 2018 - present) * In the Night Garden... (2016 - present) * Inspector Gadget (Inspecteur Gadget) (February 5, 2018 – present) (Also on Télétoon) * Johnny Test (February 26, 2018 – present) * Justin Time (Justin Rêve) (Fall 2011 – present) * Kate & Mim-Mim (Kate et Mim-Mim) (January 9, 2017 – present) * Kody Kapow (May 19, 2018 – present) * Little People (September 4, 2017 – present) * Messy Goes to Okido (Messy et le monde d'Okido) * The Mighty Jungle (La jungle magique) (January 9, 2016 - present) * Nature Cat (Félibert, le chaventurier) (July 1, 2016 – present) * Playdate (Viens jouer!) * Poko (January 9, 2016 - present) * Rainbow Ruby (April 9, 2018 – present) * The Save-Ums (Les Sauve-tout) (Mid 2015 – present) * Space Ranger Roger (Roger, le heros sideral) (January 2017 – present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Fraisinette) (February 2012 – present) * Teletubbies * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Les Aventures du Chat Potté) (June 12, 2017 – present) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (November 3, 2018 - present) * Topsy and Tim (Topsy et Tim) (2015 - present) * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia (Chasseurs de Trolls: Les Contes d’Arcadia) (July 7, 2018 – present) * Turbo FAST (March 3, 2018 – present) * Twirlywoos * Waybuloo (2016 - present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2015 - present) * Yup Yups * Zoboomafoo (November 7, 2016 - present) Former programming * 101 Dalmatians (Les 101 dalmatiens) (July 5, 2010 - 2013) * Aladdin (July 5, 2010 - 2013) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Tibère et la Maison bleue) (July 5, 2010 – December 31, 2015) * Bo on the Go! (1 2 3 Bo !) (September 2015 - June 25, 2018) * Bunnytown (July 5, 2010 – 2013) * Doc McStuffins (Docteur La Peluche) (2012 – August 30, 2015) * DuckTales (October 2011 – 2013) * Elliot Moose (July 5, 2010 - 2013) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Harry et ses dinosaures) (July 5, 2010 – August 28, 2014) * Henry Hugglemonster (May 12, 2013 - December 31, 2015) * Higglytown Heroes (July 5, 2010 – September 29, 2013) * Imagination Movers (July 5, 2010 – August 30, 2015) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Summer 2011 – November 29, 2015) * Johnny and the Sprites (July 5, 2010 – August or September 2013) * Jungle Junction (En route pour la jungle) (July 5, 2010 – August 30, 2015) * Little Einsteins (2013 – December 31, 2015) * The Little Mermaid (Fall 2013 – August 31, 2014) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (July 5, 2010 - December 31, 2012) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (July 5, 2010 – August 30, 2015) * Naughty Naughty Pets (Mes bestioles chéries) (Spring 2016 – September 3, 2017) * Miles from Tomorrowland (2015 – August 30, 2015) * PB&J Otter (Tifoudoux) (Les Tifoudoux) (July 5, 2010 - 2013) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014 – November 29, 2015) * Sofia the First (Princesse Sofia) (May 2013 – August 30, 2015) * Special Agent Oso (Agent spécial Oso) (July 5, 2010 – December 31, 2015) * Stanley (July 5, 2010 – September 29, 2013) * Stella and Sam (Stella et Sacha) (October 3, 2010 – September 30, 2016) * The 7D (2015 - December 31, 2015) * The Doodlebops (July 5, 2010 - August 31, 2016) * Thomas & Friends (Thomas et ses amis) (Summer 2015 – August 26, 2018) * Tickety Toc (2013 - June 24, 2018) Category:Lists of television series by network